


Этот мир спасёт доброта

by Chesse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesse/pseuds/Chesse
Summary: Стайлз пьёт много кофе, подрабатывает на выходных в библиотеке и помогает студентам повысить уверенность в себе. Дерек чихает от пыли, обожает классику и не может пройти мимо бездомной собаки. Спросите, и что же у них общего? Да ничего, кроме одиночества. И доброты.





	Этот мир спасёт доброта

**Author's Note:**

> Всё банально и тривиально. Хотя, конечно, хотелось бы, чтобы добрые поступки и правда стали в нашем мире обыденностью.

– Доброе утро, Айзек! 

Стайлз довольно лыбится, когда Айзек подпрыгивает от его голоса и сонно трёт глаза. На дворе суббота, на часах семь утра, и это было бы идеальным временем, чтобы отоспаться за трудную учебную неделю, если бы они, бедные несчастные студены, не работали по выходным. 

Айзек подрабатывал бариста в кафе на территории их студенческого городка и готовил самый вкусный кофе, который Стайлз только пробовал за всю свою двадцатилетнюю жизнь. Айзек учился на факультете искусств и архитектуры, обожал шарфы и мечтал побывать в Париже. По мнению Стайлза, туда ему и дорога. Не в том смысле, что Стайлз хотел бы от него избавиться. Просто Айзек действительно хорошо бы смотрелся музейным работником где-нибудь в Лувре. 

А ещё Айзек не был ранней пташкой и стабильно досыпал за стойкой в утренние смены. Стайлз обожал его будить. 

– А, это ты… – Айзек зевнул, культурна прикрываясь ладошкой. – Как обычно?

Стайлз кивнул и окинул взглядом пустое помещение. 

По субботам учится мало народа. Студенты и преподаватели предпочитают вылезать из своих норок только ближе к обеду. Многие к тому же уезжают на выходные домой или выбираются в город. Зато утром в будни тут выстраивается километровая очередь за кофе. Стайлз в этом не участвует, потому что Айзек работает только по выходным. И в будни Стилински предпочитает напрашиваться к нему в комнату, благо та на одном с ним этаже. Они со Скоттом, лучшим другом Стайлза и соседом по совместительству, отвечают за вкусняшки, в то время как Айзек варит им кофе. В качестве дополнительной платы за индивидуальное обслуживание приходится делиться с вредным Джексоном и не вступать с ним в словесные баталии хотя бы до девяти. Это было условие Айзека, которому быстро надоел утренний обмен ядом. Пришлось согласиться. 

– Ты чудо! – Стайлз забрал свой капучино и помахал Айзеку на прощание. 

«Ух, ну и холодрыга».

Стайлз втянул шею поглубже в курточку и с наслаждением глотнул обжигающий кофе. 

До библиотеки, где Стайлз подрабатывал по выходным, идти было десять минут. На первом курсе он, тревожный парень с небогатым отцом-одиночкой, так боялся потерять стипендию, что учился как проклятый практически каждую свободную минуту. Пока все первокурсники вливались в общественную жизнь студенческого городка и строили отношения, как его друг Скотт, он зубрил учебники и просиживал выходные в библиотеке. Сейчас, конечно, Стайлз поумерил свой пыл. У него была хорошая репутация, прекрасные отношения с преподавателями и живой ум, способный влёт делать хорошие логические выводы. А тогда, два года назад, он конкретно зашивался. И мисс Марпл, распрощавшись с очередной помощницей, предложила ему работу.

– Сынок, – говорила она. – Ты всё равно сидишь тут каждые выходные. Почему бы тебе не совместить приятное с полезным?

Стайлз, оторвавшись от эссе по истории викингов, которое он готовил почему-то вместо эссе про мировоззрение средневекового человека, с удивлением посмотрел на пожилую библиотекаршу, обычно помогающую ему с подбором литературы. 

– Что вы имеете в виду?

– Мне нужен библиотекарь на выходные дни. Ты всё равно тут работаешь с утра до вечера. Поможешь некоторым найти нужные книги, заполнишь читательские билеты, а в остальное время учись, как и всегда. К тому же денежка лишней не будет, вон ты какой худенький, совсем, поди-ка, не ешь ничего. 

Стайлз до сих пор благодарен мисс Марпл за работу, поздравляет её со всеми праздниками и дарит большой букет цветов на день библиотекаря. Потому что это удивительная женщина, несмотря на свой весьма солидный возраст, помнит, казалось, каждую книгу их не маленького фонда наизусть. 

Стайлз открывает библиотеку в пол восьмого, хотя на вывеске написано время работы с девяти утра до шести вечера. И делает он это из-за милахи Дэнни, который работает как проклятый, чтобы оплачивать стипендию. У него есть всего пара часов, чтобы позаниматься, прежде чем снова засесть за свои коды. 

В прошлом году его родители, весьма состоятельные люди, прогорели и потеряли фирму. Они едва не лишились собственного дома, и платить за учёбу стали не в состоянии. Тогда Дэнни, весьма резко для него самого, отказался от финансовой помощи своего состоятельного друга Джексона (который был добр только к двум людям: своему другу и девушке, очаровательной Лидии Мартин) и устроился работать программистом.

Стайлз, конечно, любил поспать подольше. Но Денни был хорошим парнем в тяжёлой ситуации, и он просто не мог ему не помочь. 

– Доброе утро, Дэнни! – Стайлз помахал приятелю, допивая свой кофе за столом библиотекаря. – Ты сегодня бодрее обычного.

– Холод, знаешь ли, бодрит.

Денни, не раздеваясь, сел на своё любимое место у окна. 

– Что у тебя сегодня? 

– Математическая логика и система алгоритмов. Нужно сделать аж пять практических заданий. 

– Найти тебе учебник?

– Ага, спасибо.

Пока Стайлз искал нужную книгу, Дэни достал ноут, тетрадку и пару ручек. 

– Держи, – сказал Стайлз пару минут спустя. – Может, тебе приготовить чая? 

Дэнни так и не снял курточку, хотя в библиотеке было тепло. 

– Спасибо, – Дэнни солнечно улыбнулся, и Стайлз не смог сдержать ответную улыбку. 

***  
– Кхм-кхм, можно войти? 

Стайлз поднял голову от рисунка знака супермена, который старательно вырисовывал на полях тетради по психоанализу последние пять минут, и встретился взглядом с парнем, тип которых он здесь редко видел. Высокий, накаченный, с мужественной щетиной и в тонкой расстёгнутой куртке, будто на улице не чёртов ледниковый период. 

– Конечно, проходи, – Стайлз подавил в себе желание спросить, не ошибся ли он местом.

– Я думал, вы работаете с девяти, – парень небрежно скинул куртку, оставшись в одной футболке, и Стайлз против воли пробрал озноб, глядя на чужие голые руки в такую погоду.

Хотя, конечно, руки были что надо. Сильные, накаченные, с бугрящимися мышцами. Такой парень, наверное, мог подтянуться раз сто. Предел Стайлза – стопка из двенадцати книг, себя поднять он и раза не смог бы. Как хорошо, что физкультура у них закончилась ещё в том учебном году. Честное слово, Стайлз праздновал после экзамена три дня кряду. 

– По будням так и есть, а в выходные я открываюсь на полтора часа раньше. 

– Хорошо, буду иметь в виду, – кивнул тот и принялся доставать тетради и ручки из рюкзака.  
Оказалось, у Дерека Хейла, того самого незнакомца, даже был читательский билет. В основном он брал художественную литературу, хотя и нон-фикшн иногда попадался. В смены Стайлза он точно не приходил, потому что такого парня невозможно было не заметить. Признаться, Стайлз даже немного позалипал на то, как он задумчиво водил ручкой по губам, решая задачку по экономике.

В остальном день прошёл как обычно. Дэнни ушёл в полдесятого. К двенадцати начали подтягиваться остальные студенты, коих в субботу всегда немного. Ну а Дерек Хейл, сделав задания по ещё паре предметов, ушёл в районе двух.

***

Стайлзу нравилась их библиотека. Она была в меру современная, с удобной мебелью, вай-фаем, кучей розеток для ноутов и приятным дизайном, и при этом очень внушительным книжным фондом по целой куче научных направлений. Ещё одним плюсом был новый бокс, который поставили пару месяцев назад снаружи здания, чтобы студенты, не имеющие возможность сдать книгу во время работы библиотеки, оставляли её там. К сожалению Стайлза, очень многие быстро распробовали данную фишку, и теперь Стайлзу приходилось забирать десятки накопившихся за неделю книг из бокса и раскладывать на свои места, потому что они с Мисс Марпл договорились, что это будет его обязанностью. В самом деле, не мог же он позволить старушке таскать такие тяжести? 

Сегодня народу было особенно мало. В пятницу Дэнни предупредил, что утром не придёт. Стайлз, подумав поспать чуть подольше, решил всё же открыть библиотеку как обычно. И не прогадал, потому что с самого утра его посетил горячий баскетболист Дерек, про которого, честно признаться, Стайлз поразузнал на неделе. Он учился на последнем курсе на экономике, был капитаном баскетбольной команды и получал спортивную стипендию. А ещё было много слухов о его романе с учительницей с кафедры английской литературы и преподавательницей физкультуры у первых курсов. Типичный спортсмен, подумал тогда Стайлз и постарался выкинуть его из своей головы. Но Дерек пропадать не хотел, и в субботу снова пришёл делать уроки в библиотеку. 

В боксе осталось последние двадцать книг, и Стайлзу уже надоело в который раз ходить туда-сюда, поэтому он сложил их все стопкой и, кряхтя, поднял. Книги возвышались над его головой сантиметров на пятнадцать и были чертовски тяжёлыми. 

– Давай я помогу, – раздалось откуда-то слева, и Стайлз, старающийся даже не дышать, чтобы не рухнуть вместе с книгами, едва не споткнулся от испуга. 

Книги опасно накренились вперёд, и Стайлз понял, что никак не сможет их поймать. Однако напугавший его человек ловко подхватил падающие книги, и Стайлз увидел перед собой виноватое лицо Дерека. 

– Эм, спасибо. 

Дышать стало не в пример легче, и Стайлз выдавил из себя улыбку, потихоньку успокаивая бешено бьющееся сердце. Дерек держал половину книг так, будто они ничего не весили, и Стайлз ещё раз с завистью посмотрел на внушительные бицепсы. 

– Куда это всё нести?

– Пошли, – Стайлз встрепенулся и пошёл в книгохранилище.

Дерек не только помог ему донести книги, но и вызвался расставить. Стайлз посмотрел на внушительную стопку притащенных им за шесть раз книг и согласился. 

– Апчхи! – послышалось из-за соседнего стеллажа. – Прости.

– Будь здоров! 

Буквально через пару минут снова послышался чих и извинения. А затем ещё раз, и ещё.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Стайлз, подходя к Дереку. У того уже был красный нос и слезящиеся глаза, и он выглядел так, будто сейчас снова чихнёт. – Так, пойдём-ка со мной. 

Стайлз привёл его в свою коморку, где стоял диван, стол с чайником и микроволновкой и телевизор. Усадил на диван, дал в руки пачку салфеток и принялся прибирать фантики, что он тут раскидал с утра.

– Спасибо, – прогнусавил Дерек и высморкался. – Чёртова аллергия.

– У тебя аллергия на книги? – Стайлз поставил чайник и прислонился бедром к столу, рассматривая Дерека. 

– На пыль. Книжную в том числе.

– Тогда зачем ты стал их раскладывать?

– Хотел помочь. Стопка выглядела внушительной.

– Эм, спасибо, – Стайлз улыбнулся всё ещё красному Дереку и кивнул на чайник. – Хочешь чая или растворимого кофе? 

– Чай, пожалуйста. 

Они посидели минут десять, потягивая чай и обсуждая самые глупые виды аллергии. Потом Дерек пошёл заниматься дальше, а Стайлз отправился выставлять оставшиеся книги. Когда он вернулся в читальный зал, Дерек уже ушёл, оставив ему на столе книгу по экономической истории.

Теперь каждую субботу у него было два постояльцы, Денни и Дерек. Первый обычно уходил в полдесятого, а второй засиживался до обеда. Обычно с учёбой он справлялся за пару часов, а остальное время читал что-то из классики. Это немного не вписывалось в стереотип о тупых спортсменах, который поневоле сложился у Стайлза, но, права слово, он и рад был поменять своё мнение.

Ещё Дерек помогал относить Стайлзу книги из бокса в хранилище. Стайлз честно был очень благодарен за помощь, но, когда тот снова предложил заняться расстановкой книг, Стайлз выгнал его обратно в читальный зал, от греха подальше. 

***

Сегодня у Стайлза было полно работы. Рядом с его столом стояла большая коробка, на столе лежала внушительная стопка бумаги красного цвета, а сам он, вооружившись линейкой, ножницами и маркером, занимался очень важной работой. 

– Что ты делаешь? – раздался голос Дерека, и Стайлз подпрыгнул на стуле от неожиданности, чрезмерно увлекшись.

– А, это ты, – он перевёл дыхание и посмотрел на случайно измятый лист в руках. – Развлекаюсь оригами.

Дерек окинул взглядом заполненное дно коробки небольшими, с ладонь размером сердечками и перевел взгляд на большую стопку бумаги на столе. Стайлз буквально видел, как на всю работают мыслительные процессы в его голове, пока его глаза не загорелись пониманием.

– Так это ты!

Стайлз довольно улыбнулся и кивнул. 

В прошлом году он увидел в интернете пост, где каждому школьнику прикрепили на шкафчик сердечко из оригами с надписью «Тебя любят» и понял, что должен сделать также. Он не был популярным парнем в школе, и были года, когда ему не дарили ни одной валентинки, и это действительно сильно расстраивало. 

Самым сложным было не подготовить несколько тысяч валентинок за неделю, а найти тех, кто поможет разнести их по аудиториям. И он справился с этой задачей, попросив о помощи благотворительный фонд помощи матерям одиночкам. В него входило около сотни домохозяек, помогающих в основном не финансово, а тем, что время от времени присматривали за детьми тех мам, которым не с кем было оставить детей. Вроде бесплатных нянечек для мам-одиночек, которые вынуждены работать, чтобы содержать себя и ребёнка. 

Одну из таких домохозяек Стайлз встретил на остановке, где стоял с большой коробкой сердечек-оригами. Молодая женщина, где-то около тридцати лет, выразила своё восхищение его терпению и поинтересовалась, зачем ему столько? Она даже похихикала, предположив, что, может, он либо слишком влюблён в одну девушку, либо очень любвеобилен. Стайлз посмеялся с ней, но рассказал о своей задумке и посетовал на то, что не знает, как в итоге осуществить доставку посланий. 

Меган очень понравилась идея, она пообещала помочь, если он научит её делать красивые сердечки из бумаги, а также поговорить со своими приятельницами по клубу. Стайлз радовался как ребёнок, когда ему вызвались помочь ещё шестеро женщин. За одну пару они смогли разнести все валентинки и были довольны даже больше Стайлза, выслушав столько благодарностей. 

Сам Стайлз пожелал остаться анонимным, и в студенческой газете его назвали «Мистером Валентином с его обворожительными праздничными нимфами». 

В этом году он заранее попросил помощи, и на этот день Святого Валентина ему вызвались помогать целых восемнадцать «нимф», которые в этот раз подключились к мероприятию и активно готовили валентинки для двух местных детских домов и дома престарелых. 

– Я считаю, что это прекрасная идея, – меж тем сказал Дерек, склонил голову на бок и посмотрел с теплотой. – Могу я помочь тебе?

Дерек наловчился делать ровные аккуратные сердечки всего за десять попыток, и к концу субботы они сделали половину от всех запланированных. 

– Ты будешь делать оставшиеся завтра? – спросил Дерек, разминая шею.

– Да, – Стайлз тоже ужасно устал, у него болели пальцы и поясница, но он был чрезвычайно доволен результатом. 

– Хочешь, я приду помочь?

– Буду очень рад!

***

– Откуда они узнали, что Валентинов было двое? – спросил Дерек в следующую субботу. – Никого же не было, даже того парня, что всегда приходит к открытию. 

В предпраздничные выходные и правда студенты предпочли посетить магазины, нежели библиотеку. Дэнни и хотел бы прийти, но мучался с температурой, и Стайлз провёл бы все выходные в одиночестве, если бы не Дерек. 

– Я попросил своих помощниц сказать об этом, если кто-то будет спрашивать. 

– Зачем?

Дерек насупил брови и, кажется, что-то пытался понять. Стайлз не выдержал и засмеялся. 

– Ты сделал половину работы и заслуживаешь похвалы. 

– Но мне это не нужно, – запротестовал он и скрестил руки на груди.

– Я знаю. Мне просто кажется так правильным. 

В этот день Дерек задержался дольше обычного. Около четырёх вечера он подошёл к Стайлзу, делающего лабораторную по психодиагностике, и неуверенно замер.

– Стайлз, – позвал он. Дерек смотрел на него исподлобья, руки его были спрятаны в карманы, а сам он буквально источал нервозность, что было очень странно для такого парня, как Дерек. – Ты не хочешь сходить со мной в кино или кафе на следующей неделе? Или, там, на выставку…

Его голос звучал всё неувереннее и неувереннее, и к концу фразы вообще сошёл до шёпота. 

Стайлз завис, поражённый в самое сердце. Красавчик Хейл, баскетбольная звезда колледжа, приглашает его на свидание? 

– Да! – крикнул Стайлз и покраснел от собственной несдержанности. – Прости, то есть, я с радостью схожу с тобой!

Дерек расцвёл как утренний цветок и робко улыбнулся. Стайлз готов был растечься лужицей умиления прямо на месте. 

– Дашь мне свой номер?

***

На первое свидание они пошли в кино на премьеру марвеловского фильма. Перед этим они несколько дней переписывались, и Стайлз, запрещавший себе даже думать о Дереке, вдруг понял, что весь день не выпускает телефон из рук, ожидая очередную смску. По поводу его глупой улыбки, когда он эти смс читает, пошутил даже совершенно ненаблюдательный Скотт, что уж говорить про его проницательных однокурсников. 

Фильм был отличный, попкорн вкусный, а Дерек нечасто, но очень уместно шутил, из чего создавалось впечатление, что вселенную он хорошо знает. В кафе, куда они пошли после, Стайлз затеял дискуссию о том, какой Паучок лучше, и в итоге едва не принял сторону Дерека с его Эндрю Гарфилдом, так тот убеждённо говорил. 

Они договорились встретиться в четверг вечером, однако Дерек в обед написал, что очень сожалеет, но не сможет прийти. Стайлз сперва забеспокоился, что что-то случилось, но потом понял, что, вероятно, Дереку просто не понравилось их первое свидание. Стало грустно. Стайлз знал, что он не идеал красоты, да и собеседником может быть надоедливым. Такие как Дерек не встречаются с такими как Стайлз. Такие как Дерек встречаются с горячими молоденькими преподавательницами или с классными девочками-черлидиршами. 

Звонок раздался без пятнадцати шесть, когда расстроенный Стайлз пробивал на кассе ведёрко фисташкового мороженного. 

Стайлз, отсчитывающий нужную сумму продавщице, ответил не глядя.

– Стайлз? – услышав в трубке голос Дерека, Стайлз от неожиданности едва не выронил телефон. 

– Привет, – неуверенно ответил он, выходя на улицу. 

– Стайлз, у тебя уже есть планы на вечер? – на заднем фоне послышался какой-то шум и поскуливание.

Стайлз посмотрел на ведёрко мороженного в руках. 

– Да вообще-то нет, а что?

– Не хочешь прийти в гости? У меня, к сожалению, сегодня нет возможности погулять, но я был бы рад твоей компании.

Сердже Стайлза радостно забилось, а губы против воли растянулись в улыбке.

– Конечно, буду рад прийти. Как на счёт мороженного?

– Отлично! Я пришлю тебе адрес в смс. 

Дерек жил в многоквартирном доме в десяти минутах на автобусе от студенческого городка. Стайлз покрутил головой, отыскивая нужный дом из нескольких одинаковых, и набрал квартиру сорок три на домофоне. Ехать пришлось на одиннадцатый этаж, и Стайлз порадовался, что лифт работает. 

Дерек уже ждал его в дверях. Очень мокрый Дерек, даже сказал бы Стайлз. Его домашние штаны, футболка и даже волосы, всё было насквозь сырое, и Стайлзу потребовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы не спускаться глазами по проступающему сквозь мокрую одежду рельефу. 

– Ты забыл раздеться, когда принимал душ?

– Почти, – фыркнул Дерек, пропуская его в квартиру. 

Он был бос и оставлял после себя маленькие лужи на полу, и Стайлз заставил себя не растекаться лужицей от умиления. 

Гостиная, в которую привели Стайлза, была небольшой, с минимум мебели и фотостеной с разными собачками напротив окна. Ему не дали толком осмотреться, потому что Дерек прошёл в глубь квартиры и скрылся за одной из дверей. 

– Как тебе не стыдно! – воскликнул вдруг Дерек за дверью ванной, и Стайлз протиснулся внутрь, снедаемый любопытством.

На полу стояла среднего размера неопределённой породы собака и активно стряхивала с себя воду. 

– У тебя есть собака? – удивился Стайлз и сам себе ответил: – Очевидно, она у тебя есть…

– Майло не мой пёс, – вздохнул Дерек и снял с вешалки полотенце. – Я подобрал его сегодня после занятий. Я мыл его перед тем, как ты пришёл. Очевидно, этому мистеру больше нравится ходить грязным. 

Стайлз завис, смотря, как Дерек ловко вытирает Майло, который совсем не проявляет агрессии к, казалось бы, совершенно незнакомому человеку. 

– Он оказался на улице совсем недавно, судя по всему, – Дерек, закончив с вытиранием, принялся подстригать животине когти. – Он совсем домашний, явно ухоженный, и не успел подцепить блох или лишай. Хотя ошейника на нём не было. 

– Ты оставишь его у себя? – Стайлз прислонился плечом к косяку двери и смотрел за тем, как приличного размера пёс покорно даёт свои лапы на укорочение когтей.

– Нет. Приведу его в порядок и постараюсь найти хозяев или новую семью. 

– Та фотостена…

– Ага. Это те собаки, что я нашёл на улице. 

– Вот это да…

Позже, когда Майло сытой колбаской валялся на ковре у батареи, а Дерек, вымытый и высушенный, сидел с ним на диване и с удовольствием уплетал мороженое, Стайлз не удержался от вопроса.

– Как у тебя получилось пристроить столько животных?

На стене, которая так и притягивала взгляд Стайлза, было не меньше пятидесяти фотографий самых разных собак. 

– Кого-то забирали сразу, кому-то приходилось ждать новый дом больше месяца, но, в итоге, все они обрели своих хозяев. 

– Все эти фотографии были сделаны тут, дома?

– Да. На улице получилось бы лучше, но я боюсь их отпускать с поводка, чтобы сфотографировать. 

– А давай завтра вместе погуляем с Майло, и ты его пофоткаешь? У тебя очень хорошо получается!

***

Стайлз всегда мечтал о собаке, но сперва отец не разрешал, справедливо опасаясь, что гиперактивному Стайлзу и работающему сменами шерифу будет тяжело придерживаться стабильного графика, в котором нуждается подобный питомец. Теперь же Стайлз хоть и мог чисто теоретически справиться с нуждами собаки, завести её был не в состоянии из-за правил общежития, в котором жил. Поэтому, выйдя с Дереком в парк недалеко от его дома, он с удовольствием носился с Майло, кидал ему палку, тарелку и мячик. Майло повизгивал от восторга, крутился волчком и валялся по земле. Дерек щёлкал фотоаппаратом и ворчал, что снова придётся проходить через испытание купанием.

– Завтра днём придут за Майло, – сказал Дерек, отрываясь от ноутбука.

Было уже девять вечера. Вернувшись с прогулки, Дерек отправился мыть собаку, а Стайлз вызвался приготовить что-нибудь на ужин. Кажется, самым голодным был благоухающий цветами Майло, который уплетал корм со скоростью пылесоса. Дерек же со Стайлзом неспешно насладились мясом с овощами и пошли посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Когда Дерек успел выложить объявление, Стайлз не видел. Наверное, ещё утром.

Дерек повернул к нему экран монитора, и Стайлз увидел себя, играющего с Майло во фрисби. Кадр захватил счастливое лицо Стайлза, кидающего тарелку не менее счастливому Майло, пытающемуся поймать её в прыжке. Удивительно, каким чётким был кадр, снятый в движении. 

– Идея сфотографировать Майло на улице была очень удачная.

Дерек мягко ему улыбался и посмотрел так, как ещё никто не смотрел на Стайлза. 

– Обращайся, – прошептал Стайлз, завороженный чужим взглядом.

Дерек поставил на столик ноутбук и наклонился к Стайлзу. Стайлз не удержался и опустил взгляд на его губы. Кажется, они потянулись друг другу одновременно. Дерек целовал его мягко, удерживая лицо в ладонях, но Стайлзу казалось, что из него пили душу. Хотелось, чтобы это длилось вечно. 

– Гав! – раздалось снизу, и наглая морда вклинилась между ними, по очереди вылизывая лица.

– Майло! – синхронно простонали они.

Стайлз встретился взглядом с Дереком, пытающегося спихнуть с дивана разыгравшегося пса, и застенчиво улыбнулся. 

Сердце ёкнуло, когда он получил в ответ такую же улыбку.

– Четырнадцатое февраля, конечно, уже прошло, но, может, ты согласишься быть моим Валентином? – спросил Дерек и покраснел, будто реально боялся, что ему могут отказать. 

– Абсолютно да! – воскликнул Стайлз. 

– Гав! – радостно заключил Майло и снова запрыгнул на диван между ними.


End file.
